


A Sudden Kiss, But Slowly Burning

by ghastlyghostly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Bottom Genji Shimada, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlyghostly/pseuds/ghastlyghostly
Summary: “What in the hell Genji?! What’s all this about?” McCree hissed at him.“Jesse, do you trust me?” Jesse just looked at him dumbstruck.“Well, course I do, but-”“Then follow my lead.” With that, Genji took off Jesse’s hat from the top of his head, pressed himself with his back against the wall while unclicking his faceplate and throwing both behind him. He reached out across the small opening, fisting his hands into Jesse’s shirt sleeves, and pulled him in front of himself until they were flush against each other.





	A Sudden Kiss, But Slowly Burning

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the events of Retribution.

“So anyways, I got slammed into the mats by Tracer, that fast little hellion,” McCree chuckles fondly, “and before I can even get my wits about me, she’s got me in a chokehold with Gabriel laughing at the whole debacle! Course, I wasn’t gonna tap out, so…” McCree looks over at Genji who’s sitting next to him on the couch in the lounge and hasn’t spoken for a while. “Uh, I’m not pestering you, right?” McCree rubbed the back of his head almost nervously. “Just give me the word and I’ll-”

“McCree, if I had wanted you to shut up, I would have said so by now.” Genji stated bluntly. “Just because I don’t always reply to your ramblings does not mean that I don’t...appreciate them. I’m still listening.” Genji looked back at him, only to see a large, genuine smile spread over the other’s face. Genji embarrassingly felt blood rush to his face, though his features stayed stoic. However he couldn’t help the warmth that budded in his heart, and the smallest of smiles to form behind his faceplate. An act that started to solidify the feelings he felt for the cowboy, and when he started to really realize that he cared for this man, this ridiculous man with his ridiculous hat and his loud jingling spurs that he could hear from a mile away, and his scruffy sideburns, his barrel chest with thick arms and thighs to match.

So maybe he let his imagination do it’s own thing sometimes, and Genji could imagine his younger self already jumping on that tall order, but he was no longer that man. And he was definitely not up for being the playboy he once was. However, that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel something strange growing in his chest all the while. He craved being in McCree’s presence, to hear his gruff voice over the comm earpiece during missions, and recently, eating meals with him in the Blackwatch common area, the few times he would take off his faceplate, and McCree would never question the act nor ask him to take it off other times.

****************************************************************

It wasn’t any secret to Genji that McCree was attracted to him. He thought he was sneaky with his looks, and his overt friendliness to Genji. At first he just thought that it had been a joke at his expense, or maybe the makeshift cowboy had ulterior motives. However, over the years, he could never feel any hostility coming from McCree. He never felt like he owed McCree anything because the other never demanded something, not even a response to his attempt at conversations with the cyborg in his early Blackwatch days. By now though, he felt very comfortable around McCree, leading them to their current mission, the one that should have been simple recon, but turned into them being chased through the twisting alleys of Venice.

“What’s going on down there you two?” Gabriel shouted into his headset from the nearby dropship.

“Nothin’ we can’t handle Commander, just overpowered for the two of us, we needed to retreat.” Jesse managed to speak through his huffing breaths. The both of them were running, McCree’s boots pounding against the pavement, and Genji jumping over obstacles.

“Well we have your guys’s location on the map here, we can rondevu at the main plaza we specified, but you’ll have to follow my directions to get there through the alleys. At the next opening onto the street, go left and pass three shops and go down the side street to the right. From there, it will be a straight shot for a half mile until the street splits. Go right again and the next right on the next main street. I’ll direct you from there.” Gabriel ordered.  
The two men continued their way down the narrow passageways, shouting could be heard from behind them, until both of them started to catch on to more shouting coming from their right side. Luckily, the first main street came into view, and they shot out from the path, veering a sharp left until they passed three storefronts where an even narrower path awaited them to the right, just as Gabriel had stated. Here, they barely had room enough to run side-by-side, preferring to take up as much room of the alley so no one had the opportunity to pass them up from behind or in front. They reached the split of the alleyway, beginning to head for the right. Although their hearts pounded fast and hot, a sudden chill ran down both their spines when they heard people coming up quick from the main street they were mere feet away from reaching. Genji, in a fit of quick-thinking with maybe an ill-timed bout of stupidity, pushed McCree into an alcove where a steel door led into the building. The door proved to be locked, and McCree, slightly out of breath, looked at him incredulously.

“What in the hell Genji?! What’s all this about?” McCree hissed at him.

“Jesse, do you trust me?” Jesse just looked at him dumbstruck.

“Well, course I do, but-”

“Then follow my lead.” With that, Genji took off Jesse’s hat from the top of his head, pressed himself with his back against the wall while unclicking his faceplate and throwing both behind him. He reached out across the small opening, fisting his hands into Jesse’s shirt sleeves, and pulled him in front of himself until they were flush against each other. Jesse stumbled only slightly, instinctively placing one of his legs in between Genji’s. A word of astonishment was at the tip of Jesse’s tongue, but it was chased away by the press of Genji’s lips against his own. Jesse could only sit there in a blind surprise for a split second, before he could hear the voices getting closer to their alleyway, and quickly caught on to the plan. Placing one of his arms on the wall next to Genji’s head, and the other placed on his waist. Jesse tried his best to block most of Genji from the view of the alley, turning his body towards the opposite side of his arm that was placed against the wall.

Threading his flesh arm up into Jesse’s hair, and his mechanical one hidden in the folds of Jesse’s coat, Genji started to move his lips with a purpose. It could have been easy to fool himself into thinking that he had merely thought of this on a whim and nothing else beyond that. But that blooming warmth in his chest was back and growing stronger as the two of them moved together in a slight panic as they heard the voices get close to the opening of the alley, the kisses became nearly frantic. Jesse moved with Genji, lightly licking the other’s bottom lip in silent permission, only to have Genji open his mouth for him with no hesitation. The hand in Jesse’s hair tightened its grip, and Jesse couldn’t stop a small moan from escaping him. The light slide of tongues and the faint taste of the vanilla cigarillo Jesse had earlier mingled between them as the pursuers could be heard right outside the opening, and pass by with no regard for the people making out not ten feet away. The kisses slowed as they kept their ears open for any stragglers until they were merely a chaste press of their lips. Nothing new could be heard, and the voices could be heard getting farther in the opposite direction, until they pulled apart enough to open their eyes and look at each other. Before they could even begin to comprehend what just happened, their earpieces crackled to life.

“Agents, report. Your locators have been stopped for a while now.”

“Just some pursuers on the last street, we managed to wait and stay hidden until they passed.” Jesse managed to snap out of the trance Genji’s eyes had over him.

“Good quick-thinking, now get to the street and head to the right where you will see a bridge 20 feet away going over the canal. Cross the bridge and keep heading to the right where the plaza will open up from that street in about 50 feet. We’re coming up to the plaza with the dropship any minute here, so be ready to get in asap.”

“Yes sir” both of them responded, as Genji handed Jesse his hat and he clicked his faceplate back into place. They were only slightly panting as they started their run out of the alley and into the given direction, and were trying to pretend it was from the continued running rather than the impromptu makeout session. Once they made their way into the rondevu point, the dropship could be seen coming down, just in time for them to jump into the opening doors and start to catch their breath.

“You boys can’t help but get into trouble, can you?” Fio shouted from the cockpit over the sound of the revving engine as it took back off into Venice airspace.

“Heh, don’t you know it’s all in a day’s work!” Jesse shouted back, climbing into his usual seat. “We’re back with only gettin’ shot at a couple times, so I’d say this mission was a right success.”

“I’ll be the judge of that when you two get back to base and give your full debriefing.” Gabriel reminded them. “We’ll need all of the information gathered on this recon mission if we want to successfully infiltrate Talon’s hold here.”

“Sure thing boss,” chuckled Jesse, tipping his hat with a wink to Genji who had sat down across from him.

*******************************************************************

Genji’s knuckles stayed fixed in front of Jesse’s door, inches away from knocking and...and then what? He had never been so unsure of something like intimacy before. He would jump at the opportunity to be physical with someone in the past. But so much felt different this time around. Something felt deeper than just some superficial attractiveness. The kiss was such a sudden choice of action, and yet it didn’t feel forced or out of place to him. Despite the misplaced timing, it felt weirdly natural. Three days had passed since they came back to base and he had only seen Jesse in passing, and had also left out their moment together from the debrief; selfishly wanting to keep the memory between himself and the other man only. He couldn’t stop thinking about their quick moment together, and this was what brought him to Jesse’s door at a late hour of the night. He had realized that he wanted to share more of these intimate moments with Jesse, who had, unbeknownst to Genji, squeezed his way into his heart over the years. He realized that he wanted to finally let himself be with someone who always just saw him as Genji, a friend. The only thing holding him back now was wondering what Jesse thought about all of this, but he had never let anyone say that he was one to shy away from conflict, and so his hand reached back to knock...only to have Jesse simultaneously open the door to his quarters dressed in a tight black shirt and grey sweatpants.

“Oh! Genji, I was just thinkin’ about you.” Jesse admitted, maybe too quickly if his slightly flustered face gave him away.

“I...was too, Jesse. I just wanted to see what you were up to.” Genji only lightly lied.

“Well, I was headed to get a midnight snack, care to join me?” Jesse offered, and Genji happily accepted.

In the lounge, Jesse grabbed a bag of trail mix to munch on, and Genji got a couple of water bottles from the fridge. Walking back to his room through the silent corridors, Genji kept trying to think of how to bring up their shared kiss. Jesse was explaining how his debriefing for their recent mission had gone, and mentioned how he left their moment out of it. Genji felt his heart seize at his confession.

“By the way, why did you take off my hat before our heated confrontation.” Jesse asked seemingly innocently.

“Your hat is so unimaginably identifiable, that I felt if you had kept it on, one of them might recognize you in passing.” He realized after thinking about it later, he also just wanted to be able to thread his fingers through his hair. They reached the door to Jesse’s room, and they both entered with a newfound sense of purpose.

“And your faceplate?” Jesse looked at him expectantly. There was that warmth blooming in his chest again. Genji looked him directly into his eyes.

“I wasn’t going to half ass something like a kiss with you. Nor could I pretend to do such a thing.”

“Hmm, a noble cause,” Jesse replied, placing their stuff on the drawer next to his bed and turning back to look at him coyly, “and the kiss? Seems like we could have just tucked ourselves away while they ran past.”

“And what would be the fun in that?” Genji walked towards Jesse, who could only find it in himself to walk backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. “Everyone knows that people will look away when a couple are making out in public.” Genji placed his hands over Jesse’s chest and lightly pushed him down until he sat on the edge and his legs on either side of Jesse’s hips. The tension could be felt in the air like a thick fog. Genji looked right into the other’s eyes. “But the plan to kiss wasn’t something that I want you thinking was just me toying with you. I came here tonight to see if you wanted to try our first kiss over again, and to ask for your permission to pull you apart.”

Jesse was only stunned for a second, his mouth slightly agape and his complexion darkening noticeably. “Pumpkin, you know I give you my whole hearted agreement to whatever you have planned for me,” he lifted his hands to cup Genji’s face and the other to wrap around his waist , “and so long as I get to see your pretty face.” Jesse suddenly looked shy. “Course, you can always keep your mask on if you prefer. I care deeply for you, Genji, and I want to make you feel as good as I can. Physical or otherwise.” Jesse finished with a wink.

It was Genji’s turn to be momentarily at a loss for words, so he decided to act instead. Unclicking his faceplate off and dropping it, he got close enough for their breaths to mingle between them for a moment, until they both moved forwards and met with a light press of lips that made Genji’s heart beat faster and the warmth now flood from his heart to fill his body to the tips of his toes. Genji’s hands slid up from Jesse’s chest to wrap around his neck to pull him closer as lips slid against each other. A light swipe of tongue and the kiss soon deepened. Both of them unable to contain a small groan as Genji put his knees up on the bed to straddle Jesse, and pushed so they could lay across, kisses becoming frantic until both separated to breathe deeply.  
Jesse looked at Genji with adoration in his hooded eyes, “so beautiful,” Jesse couldn’t help but whisper as he slid his fingers over Genji’s exposed face.

“Mmm, Jesse,” and their lips easily found each other.

Hooking a leg around one of Genji’s, he pushed his weight sideways until Jesse hovered above him, one leg in between Genji’s. Genji looked up at him and smiled.

“Where is this effort when we’re on the mats, sparring. I’m usually the one getting the upper hand.” Genji looked on smugly, but his hips gave him away as he couldn’t help but lightly rut against Jesse’s thigh.

“Heh, you may have the agility, but I have strength on my side.” Jesse found himself begin to slide back and forth over the other’s leg in response, which he found to be comfortable regardless of the cybernetics. “Just tell me how far you want to go, how comfortable you feel, how do you-”

Genji shushed him off with fingers lightly pressed to his mouth. “I feel more fine than I have felt in months, Jesse.” He moved his hand down to the codpiece covering his crotch. Clicking down an a few latches at once, it came off easily to reveal his half-hard dick to the warm air. Placing his hands on either side of Genji and pushing himself up, Jesse looked down in awe at what Genji was revealing to him. Genji chuckled lightly, feeling drunk on his admiration. “You can touch.”

Jesse followed through, and wrapped his slightly calloused hand around his cock, sliding up and down with a look of reverence. Sighing, Genji closed his eyes and let his hands roam Jesse’s chest and shoulders, allowing himself to feel pleasure slowly roll over him in waves. Rucking up his shirt so he could reach skin, he became bold, sliding one of his hands along abs and all the way down, over the other’s clothed crotch, squeezing his dick through soft sweatpants. Jesse grunted and let go of Genji’s dick to keep himself held up as he felt pleasure punch through him.

“Jesse, I want to see you, all of you.” Genji found himself speaking aloud. “And...if you would grab some lube and a condom,” Genji batted his lush eyelashes and smiled charmingly.

A deep flush spread from Jesse’s face to his shoulders, “of course, pumpkin,” he smiled as he got up to take off his shirt the rest of the way and slip out of his pants. Reaching into his top drawer and grabbing the items, he placed them on the bed next to the pillow, laying alongside Genji and kissing him as they both held the other. Grabbing one of Jesse’s hands with his, Genji slowly brought it down, past his dick and to his opening.

“Open me up, would you?” Genji requested in a low voice near Jesse’s ear.

Jesse hummed quietly as he started to slide a finger into Genji, crooking it up and pulling a slow moan out of Genji. Adding fingers until he got to the third, he slid in and out, scissoring occasionally.

“Jesse, please, you make me feel so-ahh!” A perfectly placed pressure made him groan deeply, “make me feel so good- I’m ready! I’m ready! Please, Jesse I need to feel you inside me.”

“God damn- sweetheart, I’ll give you anything you want and more,” Jesse promised. Slowly pulling his fingers out and quickly rolling on the condom and some lube, he moved in between Genji’s legs, putting the tip of his dick against Genji’s waiting hole, but not quite pushing in. He looked down at all of what Genji was offering to him, and he felt his heart swell with joy. “You look mighty fine right now, makes a man count his blessings,” he smirked. While Genji looked up at him, he grabbed the cybernetic arm, and brought the top of the hand to his lips. Kissing softly, he trailed down along the arm while Genji felt heat radiating off his face at the debacle, until Jesse met his neck and smothered it deeply with attention. Genji felt himself beginning to lose himself.

“I want you right now.” Genji pressed his fingers into Jesse’s back.

How could Jesse deny him his desired pleasures. Pushing slowly until the tip slipped easily into Genji, he whispered into the other’s ear. “You ok? Talk to me, Genji.”

“So good, more-!” he moaned aloud into the room.  
Deliberately taking his time, Jesse grasped onto every part of Genji he could reach, until finally, finally he bottomed out. Staying still, he looked into Genji’s eyes, “this okay?”

“ _Thick_.” was all Genji could get out as he felt himself becoming engrossed in the feeling of being full. Jesse fought back a shiver and groaned quietly. “I’m!- Move Jesse, please, please I need- Want!” Genji began to beg as Jesse started a steady pace that had him writhing beneath him.

“God, pumpkin, you- Ahh!- So tight, so amazing.” Jesse’s voice husky and gruff as he laid his head to the side of Genji’s, focusing his ministrations right along his jaw where metal met flesh. Both wanted this to last as Jesse went faster, the bed beginning to hit the dresser in time with his thrusts, but it had been a long time since either of them had done this. They knew they couldn’t last much longer when everywhere their bodies touched felt like a warm electric current passing between them. Genji’s flesh hand felt along Jesse’s scalp, slowly moving it towards the base of his skull, where he promptly grabbed a handful of his hair near his scalp and pulled, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Genji!” Was all Jesse could say as a moan was ripped from his throat and his pace broken. Genji just giggled softly.

“I had a feeling you would like that, cowboy. If the small reaction I got from you when I did it in that alleyway was anything to go by.” Genji practically purred as he only lightly pulled, Jesse looking debauched above him.

“Jesus Christ darlin’, you seem to know what you’re doin’ down there.” Jesse chuckled. “But I think I got just what the doctor ordered.” Without any more words, Jesse pushed himself up, hooked each arm under Genji’s knees, only to pick them up above his shoulders and fold Genji almost in half.

“FUCK!” Genji didn’t mean to yell, but Jesse, damn him, was the one smirking now.

“Heh, thought that would work some wonders, if me watchin’ you wall climb everywhere was anything to go by.” Jesse repeated against Genji’s lips quietly. “Now, I’m gonna pound into you ‘til nothing but my name is spilling from your lips. Just tell me when, pumpkin.”

“Now! I want you to pound me right now!” Genji demanded, and Jesse did not disappoint. He pulled out almost all the way, before pushing back in and going into a deep, fast pace. Their moans muffled against the other’s mouth as they kissed each other hard. Genji grasped at the blankets beneath them as he could feel his release beginning to coil.

“Ah, Jesse! Jesse, I’m going to cum!” Jesse moved his mouth over to Genji’s flesh shoulder, kissing it.

“Then cum.” And he bit down on a particularly hard thrust.

Genji could feel his eyes nearly cross and Jesse’s name on his tongue as his release tore through him. Jesse followed right after, his cock squeezed so nicely. They were reduced to panting breaths as Jesse pulled out and placed Genji’s legs back down on the bed. They looked at each other’s flushed faces, and neither could help but smile as they laid side-by-side and held each other for a few minutes in comfortable quiet. Jesse kissed Genji’s forehead, and soon got up, however, to take off the condom, and grab a washcloth to clean them. With that done, Jesse put his sweatpants back on, and looked at Genji spread out on his bed, putting his codpiece back on.

“You want anything to wear?” He asked Genji politely.

“Hm, maybe a shirt? A soft one.”

Pulling out one of his nice black cotton ones, Jesse gave it to Genji as he also grabbed the trail mix and water they got earlier. Turning off the lights and laying back down next to Genji, he gave the other a water and started to share the snack. Genji couldn’t stop a small giggle.

“This feels so...intimate.” Genji spoke thoughtfully.

“Is that...bad? I feel comfortable with you here, Genji, and you’re welcome to stay the night.” Jesse smiled, probably one of his big genuine ones that always made Genji feel warm. “I don’t know how you feel, Genji, but I don’t really...want this to end. I mean, I guess I just want to...to be able to kiss you whenever we want to. Would that be okay?” Jesse tentatively placed his hand over Genji’s.

“I’d like that.” Genji smiled back, lacing their fingers together and feeling themselves drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing explicit content AND my first Overwatch fic! I am kinda excited about it, but also nervous. I had a difficult time writing explicit dialogue. This also took me a ridiculous amount of time to write for such a short piece. My job is very physically exhausting, so it took me writing this in very short bursts over the course of a couple months before it was finished. I hope it all seams together well, regardless. If you enjoyed this, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/W7W7FA4X)


End file.
